


pinfinger

by sorori



Category: Steampunk Tarot Deck - Barbara Moore & Aly Fell
Genre: Blades, Espionage, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Royalty, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorori/pseuds/sorori
Summary: The Queen of Pentacles is sharp. The will of the Queen of Swords is even sharper.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	pinfinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



The page drops into a bow. “My queen,” she murmurs, looking down. 

“Tano,” says the queen by way of dismissal. She grinds the heel of her stiletto into the closest edge of the thick red curtain next to her, its corner dusty and frayed from this absentminded habit. Tano, released from formality, slips into the seat across from her. “And how many times have I told you to call me Quin?” 

“Yes, my queen,” Tano replies smoothly, and this too is the usual response. Something is different about her expression today, though; its typical inscrutability is betrayed by a slight nervous twist to her lips. 

Quin raises an eyebrow. “Well?” 

“Well…” echoes Tano. She’s _stalling_ , Quin realizes. After so many years together, little about Tano surprises Quin anymore (not that much about Tano--or anyone else, really--has ever escaped Quin’s keen notice to begin with) but this is cause for some astonishment. 

“It must be bad, then,” Quin drawls, then leans over the table to pat Tano’s clenched fist. “Out with it. How go the adventures of my favorite intrepid spy in Xiphia’s court?” 

Tano looks down at where Quin’s hand covers hers, something helpless in her expression. “Queen Xiphia is...strong-willed. Resolute and sharp as the blade that guides their kingdom. But not without guile.” 

“Yes?” 

“She has spies of her own, and whispers travel further than you would think for a land walled off from its neighbors. I’ve been able to get close to her on a few occasions, but now I fear my identity may have been compromised. I’m not sure how, but...” 

Tano withdraws her hand and holds it up to stave off Quin’s next impatient question: _why?_ She gives a furtive glance at their surroundings--a precaution only, since no one steps foot into this establishment without being vetted three times over for Pentacle allegiance--then draws a slender object out of her coat and slides it across the table. “I found this in my bed the morning before I was due to depart. It’s no doubt a message, but I’m not sure if it’s a threat.” 

It’s a dagger, of course. Quin almost snorts at the lack of subtlety. Eyeing the edge, she has no doubt that if she were to run her finger over it, she would see blood welling up before she’d even felt the cut. A message, indeed. She pulls out a handkerchief to pick up the dagger and examine it further. 

Quin tilts her head, inspecting the handle. Most of it consists of plain, dark wood except for an ivory-colored inset. It begins right below the quillon and extends most of the way across the length of the hilt, featuring an engraved flower that thrusts forward as surely as the blade that houses it. An artist that would create such an elegant representation of the gladiolus should make no mistake as to the features of the flower, and yet… She traces the petals as she counts them: _one, two, three, four, five_. “Ah, Xiphia,” she says out loud. 

Tano clears her throat. “My queen?” 

Quin looks back up at Tano, a smile spreading across her face. “This isn’t a threat.” 

Tano sags slightly in her seat with relief. 

“Well,” amends Quin, “it could still be a threat. But it’s also an invitation. You, my dear Tano, will not only be returning to the Kingdom of Swords, you will be attending their Winter Feast.” 

A bemused look. “But I’ve already received an invitation to the feast, over a month ago. One that was more...conventional.” 

“Yes. As you say, this invitation is a different one.” Quin sets the dagger back down, admires the uncompromising hardness of it. “You’ll be there,” she says, sly, “but now, so will I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The names I've given them here relate to their suits. The art of this deck is gorgeous, and the rivalry and spy prompts you gave were inspiring, Melody_Jade! I definitely imagine that the two queens have...history.


End file.
